Stay And Watch The Sunrise
by The Fairly Departed
Summary: Izaya Orihara and Akari Sakai are too alike for their own good. Both Headstrong and arrogant both too madly in love with one another to ever admit it. [One Shot]


She lay on the leather couch in the center of his office her raven hair sprayed across the pillow under her head. Her bare feet dangled off the side of the couch and her eyes were focused on the book in her hands that had been chosen at random from the bookcase.

He wasn't surprised to see her here, ever so often she would pop by managing to sneak past his tight security and would wait for him in the same place on the couch. He suspected she did it just to annoy him, sneaking into the place that held all the secrets in Ikebukuro. But she seemed to have no interest in his endeavors in world domination. There were few things in the world that confused the information broker one of them being her complete indifference to his narcissistic and often times sadistic attitude, or as she liked to call it 'The Izaya Complex'.

"Your back rather late Izaya-kun, did you lose track of time while terrorizing and manipulated unsuspecting citizens?" Her voice took a teasing tone, and she put down the book she had been skimming through before pulling herself up from the couch and walking over to where Izaya stood taking off his fur lined jacket.

"I was merely offering guidance to the youth of Ikebukuro, if you must know Akari-chan." She let out a laugh and caressed Izaya's cheek in mock affection. Akari leaned her head in until he could feel each inhale and exhale she took.

"It really is admirable how _caring_ you are Izaya-kun." Their lips were centimeters apart, abruptly Akari spun away from Izaya with a giggle, moving toward the Japanese Go board. Akari leaned over the board, cluttered with a mishmash of Othello, Shogi, and Chess pieces. Izaya observed her as her eyes scanned over the cluttered pieces and a slow grin spread across her face.

"It seems as though everything is falling into place," She let a squeal

"Aren't you excited Izaya? The final act is upon us."

Akari gazed fondly at the board and fiddled with a rook on the outer edge. She let out a sigh "I can hardly wait."

Izaya, who was all too familiar with Akari's antics, remained stoic as he watched her. Akari had a personality comparable to his own. Albeit if you asked either one if the statement was correct they would both vehemently disagree. They often disregard others feelings if they didn't help them for their own personal gains. Both had a similar fascination with human emotions, and their knee jerk reactions to stressful and chaotic situations. Although Akari preferred not to get her hands dirty in others affairs, so she took a more _hands off_ approach. Looking at the emotions at its source, the brain.

Having spent many years studying at some of the finest and most prestigious institutions in Japan, Akari was a talented and skillful neural expert. She had worked at many world class research facilities working alongside some of the most notable people in her field. However it became clear to Akari after being told by a multitude of her colleagues that they found her methods of research to be unorthodox that she would never have a place among them. So she quietly left and returned to her home in Ikebukuro.

Akari let out a content sigh before she pushed herself away from the Go board. She slowly made her way to Izaya with a predatory glean in her eyes. Izaya watched in amusement as Akari strutted her way over to him. She stopped in front of him and clasped both her hands together at the back of his neck. Akari eyes stared unwaveringly into Izaya's, instinctively Izaya's hand went to settle on Akari small hips.

"Tell me Aki-chan to what do I owe for this surprise visit of yours?" Izaya tilted his head waiting for Akari's response. It seems as though the games have begun, Akari fleetingly though to herself.

Akari unclasped one of her hands from behind Izaya's neck, bringing it closer to his face. Akari sweeped her thumb gently across Izaya's jawline before she began to speak.

"Oh sweet Izaya-kun can't one just visit an old friend without there having to be an ulterior motive to provoke their actions?" Akari's lips fell into a pout, she continued to caress Izaya jawline. Izaya leaned closer to Akari's face.

"There certainly wouldn't be any problem with a friend visiting but I hardly think that you and I are simply friends at this point Aka-chan" A slow grin spread across Izaya's face as his words took on a teasing tone. Akari let her eyes widen and mouth gape in pretend offence. "Are you insinuating that my intentions are anything less than innocent Iza-kun? You shouldn't be so brash Izaya." Akari laughed and pulled herself away from Izaya before carefully making her way over to his desk. She leaned over her eyes scanning the papers strewn across it. Izaya silently watched her until her eyes caught something that made her hesitate slightly, she quickly tried to mask the change in her demeanor stirring another conversation but it was too late Izaya had already seen it.

"How is that secretary of yours, Yagiri-san was it?" Izaya made a split second decision to play along with Akari's game deciding he would explore what had broken her mask of indifference later.

"Ahh yes Namie-chan, she's proving to be quite interesting." Izaya watched as something flares in eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it had come. Akari rotated her body to look out at the busy nightlife of Ikebukuro. "Interesting? What could possibly be so interesting about such a dull woman?"

"Are you jealous Akari-chan?" Izaya's hot breath whispered into her ear, his body pressed flush against hers. Akari let a smile graze her lips she twisted her body around until she was facing Izaya. She wrapped her small arms around Izaya's neck.

"Now why would I be jealous of such a boring woman?" Akari pouted waiting for response. "Perhaps you envy that she gets to spend so much time with me...alone just the two of us." In between his words Izaya paused and pulled Akari tighter against him as if eventuating his point. Akari's grip tightened on him making Izaya smile. She let out a snort of amusement." Yes and the whole time while she was with you she would be thinking of that sick twisted brother of her." Izaya frowned "Akari-chan why must you be so mean to me? Why not just admit that you're simply madly in love with me and the thought of her near me makes you burn with jealousy?" The tips of there shoes were now touching the space between them growing ever smaller by the minute. Akari placed her hand fondly against Izaya's cheek. "Even if I felt such petty and useless emotions such as love and envy I pray that I wouldn't waste them on the likes of you Iza-chan." Izaya's eye twitched slightly at the nickname but the rest of his face remained in his signature smirk as he was determined not to let his face convey how much he loathed the nickname Akari had given to him in high school. It seemed that Izaya's efforts to hide his dislike for the nickname were futile as Akari grinned and het her hand fall away from his cheek. Annoyed at her behavior Izaya closed the centimeter gap between them with a hard pull eliciting a small gasp from Akari. "Izaya-kun is that a switchblade in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" The corners of Akari's mouth quirked up and her head titled to the side in an amused fashion. Izaya copied her state before leaning in close to her ear. "I could ask you the same question." Before Akari could react Izaya had skillfully extracted the tiny blade from her pocket and pressed it against her throat. Just then the door into Izaya's loft door opened and in came Namie Yagiri. Izaya loosened the pressure of the blade on Akari's artery, allowing her to tilt her head into the woman's direction. She stood frozen in the doorway not out of shock but more of irritation.

"Ah Yagiri-san we were just talking about you!" Izaya kept his expression neutral his eyes becoming calculated as they absorbed her response to the situation. Namie sighed before walking towards the files room. Before she could open the door Akari called out to her.

"How's that brother of yours doing? Does he still habor feeling for a severed head?" Akari smirked as she watched Namie falter her hand frozen on the doorknob, and her posture becoming stiff. Akari could see as Izaya's expression became full of interest and the pressure of the switchblade on throat nearly disappeared. Without moving from the doorway Namie answered Akari.

"My brother is none of your concern Sakai-san." Akari made a humming noise in response as Namie Yagiri left to the files room.

"Aka-chan it isn't nice to tease people." He whispered rubbing his own nose against Akari's

She huffed in his arms "But they make it so easy." She playfully whined. Brushing her lips against Izaya's eliciting a small gasp from him. After a brief moment Izaya leaned in a pressed his lips fully against Akari's. Almost immediately she responded opening her own mouth as his tongue traced the seam of her lips. Izaya's tongue roved through her mouth in a way that was all too familiar. Paying close attention to her own tongue. As they both ran out of breath they pulled away slightly breathless and dazed

"Why are you here Akari-chan?" Izaya whispered the teasing sarcastic tone leaving his voice. For a moment the glint left both their eyes and Akari's gaze softened.

"You know why I'm here Izaya." Izaya took a deep breath his gaze sweeping over Akari's face inspecting it for a moment as if he was searching for something. Taking in Akari's hazy eyes and pink swollen parted lips. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok" He responded grabbing Akari's hand in his own and leading them both up the stairs in his loft.

"Ok" 

If you asked Izaya and Akari if there was ever anything beyond sex between them they would both deny it. Both had far too much pride to admit that the post coital was their favorite part of their time together. Sheets and limbs tangled together half lying on the giant bed half lying on each other. As if they both couldn't get close enough to one another. Izaya's face nestled into Akari's silky locks her cheek firmly planted on his chest ear listening contently as his pounding and steady beat.

The fact of the matter was they both loved human beings in a way that most couldn't possible fathom in a way that could almost be construed as sick. Everything about human being, that meant all the bad things and the good. Which meant that they were both extremely partial to human connection, the act of coming to together with another person in the most intimate and open way possible.

They had both tried to abstain tried to fight the urge the need but neither could. Much like small children in need of constant affection Izaya Orihara and Akira Saika loved to be loved. The problem was that nobody loved borderline psychopaths. So by purely process of elimination they ended with each other…or so they say. It was an affair that had began in the last years of high school, it continued after both their graduation as they often frequented the same places and social groups. Although it's not quite clear if just Shinra Kishitani himself counts as much of a social group. They both just couldn't get rid of the other.

The sun began peeking it's way over Ikebukuro, making dread fill in both Izaya and Akira. They both knew what it meant Akira would pretend like Izaya was asleep and Izaya would pretend like he didn't care that she was leaving. Izaya ever so slightly tightened his hold around Akira waist and Akira fooled herself into thinking she didn't notice it and like it. The sun continued to rise filling the room with light and Akira began the process of slowly extracting herself from Izaya's embrace. In an act of humility and desperation that Izaya had never felt or experienced before he found himself whispering a word that would change everything.

"Stay."


End file.
